Prince Edward
by IheartItaly
Summary: When a prince is in danger, Edward is forced to take his place. The prince's uncle wants to kill the prince so he can become next in line for the throne. Will Edward and the prince stop the evil uncle's plan?


Fullmetal Alchemist: Prince Edward

"Please, I beg you! The prince must be kept safe!"

"Fine. Send him in." Mustang said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Curtis said. The prince walked in.

"He must hide as one of the citizens in this city." Mustang looked the prince over. He smirked.

"I think I know just the man. One of our State Alchemists can be the prince, while the real prince takes his place. A perfect plan. Send Edward in." Mustang said.

"Ahhhh!An entire week without worrying about the military." Edward relaxed. Alphonse agreed. There was a knock on the door.

"Its open." Edward said. Hawkeye walked in and saluted.

"Lt. Coronal Mustang wishes to see you, Edward."

"But I'm busy relaxing." Ed complained, "can't he wait till later?"

"He wishes to see you now, Sir." Edward sighed but went with Hawkeye.

"I have a special assignment for you, Ed. I want you to go undercover for a prince." Mustang said.

"I'd rather not."

"Too late. I'd already agreed to it."

"What!?"

"He's in danger. His uncle wants the throne for himself. But he must kill the prince in order for that to happen." Mustang said. Ed just shrugged.

"Too bad. But that's his problem, not mine. I'm on vacation anyway."

The prince came in and smiled a little at Edward. But Ed stared in shock. He looked like he was gonna scream.

"This is Prince Eddie. He's from the land of Goldvala. He's the same age as you, and his looks risible yours perfectly."

"{chuckles}{stops} I don't think so. You can fool anybody, but there's no way I'm switching to this guy. You can't make me." Edward said crossing his arms. Mustang went over to Edward and took off his cloak and gave it to the prince. Then he put the prince's cloak on Edward.

"What are you doing!?" Edward yelled in protest. Soon Edward was in the prince's clothes, and the prince was in Ed's.

"I can't tell you two apart. Except for your expressions. Its extraordinary!" Mustang said smiling. Prince Eddie had a bleak face, while Edward was extremely mad and thinking wicked thoughts.

"I'm not your pet poodle! You can't just dress me in a bow and call me 'Prince'!" Alphonse came in and stared at the two Edwards. He chose the one in Ed's clothes, of course.

"Um, Brother? Is everything OK?" Prince Eddie fell silent. Edward felt gloomy.

"You don't recognize your own brother?"

"What? Brother, which one are you?"

"It's me, Al!" Said the Ed in rich noble clothes.

"Um,Brother, I think?Why are you dressed in clothes like that?" Edward glared at Mustang.

"Thanks. Now my own brother doesn't know which one I am."

"I appreciate all your doing for me." Said prince Eddie. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I can't do anything about it."

"..." They got to the port. Mustang was already there.

"The Prince's servicemen know your not the prince. But they will treat you like one. However, they won't say anything to his uncle."

"Oh great. Now I'm going to be the one who gets killed?" Mustang smiled,patted Ed on the shoulder, and walked away waving.

"Good luck, 'Fullmetal'"

"Hump."

When Edward arrived at Goldvala, he found it to be a half poor looking country.

"Hey, could you tell me about this country?" Ed asked Curtis, "I thought Goldvala was a rich country."

"It used to be. But the mines recently have been short on gold."

"I see. About the prince. How dose he act?"

"Well, sir. He is a kind and honest young man who cares about his people."

"I see." When they got off the ship, one of the prince's servicemen bowed at Edward.

"Your Highness, how was your trip?" Curtis told the serviceman that Ed wasn't the prince. The serviceman looked confused, but still treated Ed like the prince.

"Everyone in the palace, except Prince Eddie's uncle, knows about our plan. You'll be in safe hands." Curtis said.

"So what's your relation ship with the prince anyway?"

"A long time ago I once lived on the streets stealing food. I was homeless, so I had no money to buy things. One day, I went ageist one of the laws of this country and was ordered to be be-headed. But his majesty gave me a chance to make up for the things I've done. He freed me from the execution guards. I was so grateful that I begged to be his servant. After that I trained to be a knight. Then I finally became his bodyguard. We became good friends."

"So why don't you head back to Central and protect him like your supposed to do?"

"Lt. Coronal Mustang has volunteered to keep him safe. But even if I did go back to Central, don't you think that would cause suspicion with Prince Eddie's uncle?"

"Oh yeah, you could be right about that." said Ed thinking it over.

When Curtis and Edward arrived at the palace,Prince Eddie's uncle was smiling at them.

"Hello, my dear nephew." Curtis looked a little worried. Edward smiled back at him.

"Hello, dear Uncle. The weather is nice isn't it?"

"Yes, we have had fair weather. Where have you just been?" Before Ed could answer, Curtis stepped in.

"We just visited the mines to see if progress was made."

"I see. Well, carry on, Curtis."

"Yes sir." Curtis said bowing. When the uncle left, Curtis sighed with relief.

"That was a close one. Let's show you to your room."

Later that night at Central, Prince Eddie stared out his window. Alphonse came in.

"Um, would you like anything, Brother- I mean Prince Eddie?" The prince smiled at Alphonse.

"I am fine, except for one thing. I know you can't help me with this."

"What is it that bothers you?"

"Homesickness. I miss my country dearly. But it'll be over by next week."

"Why next week?"

"Because that is when I'm to be crowned king of my kingdom. But my uncle wants to kill me before then. Everyone except my uncle knows your brother isn't me. When he is crowned king, my uncle will have to wait till my death to be king."

"But if my brother is crowned king, then he'll have to stay in your country. {And then we can't get our bodies back}"

"Don't be concerned, its all planed out. They will crown your brother with a fake. But the plan will be ruined if my uncle finds out. He has won many wars with my father. He's an expert at swordsmanship. I fear your brother is in danger. Please forgive me, I do not wish to harm anyone."

"Don't worry, its not your fault. It was the only way you could be safe. Anyway, I don't think you need to worry about my brother. He's fought many people too. He's vary good."

"Thank you, Alphonse. You are vary kind."

"Aww. You don't have to say that, I always look out for my brother. Its nothing new."

"However, I do wonder."

"Hmm?"

"As long as I'm here, I shouldn't be called 'Prince'. I should have a fake name."

"What would you like to be called?"

"I'd like to be called Eddie. But you can call me Ed, or 'brother' like you call him."

"I think plan old Eddie should be good."

"As you wish, Alphonse."

"Sleep well, Eddie." Alphonse said as he closed the door.

"Thank you, Alphonse."

Edward laid in the bathtub. He sank in deeper till the water was to his chin.

"This water feels goooooooood! {Sighs happily} I wonder how Al and the imposter are surviving? Al's probably running around like crazy while the imposter's sitting on a bed giving orders.

I feel sorry for him. He probably still doesn't get this. I better get this job over with if I want my life back. I need to find the Prince's uncle and kick his- Wait a minute, I can't stay in here too much longer. I don't want my auto-mail to get rusty." Soon Edward was looking at the bed with shock. It was four times the size he was! Ed jumped in the bed and laughed.

"This is great! He has it made here! I don't think I ever want to go back to my old life." Before Ed could think twice, he feel asleep. One of the prince's servicemen was keeping an eye on Edward. He chuckled evilly and went away when Ed feel asleep. The serviceman went to Eddie's uncle. He bowed.

"I bring news, your majesty. The young man is not the prince. I heard from Curtis when I greeted them at the port. They came back from Central."

"I see. I found it out too when they arrived at the palace gates. He is identical to my nephew, but I know he's not Eddie."

"What will you do, my lord?"

"I'll play along with they're game. I will try to get my chance to kill him. But on the day he is crowned I'll switch the fake crown to the real. Then when they find out he's a fake, they'll throw him in the dungeon. I'll make a fault report about him killing the prince so he could be king."

"Brilliant plan, my lord. But what if the real prince returns to this kingdom?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Kill him. I hate the prince. I'll only serve you, my king." The serviceman said smirking evilly.

"Good. I will kill him. Then I'll be king of all the land. I have a job for you..." When they finished whispering their evil plan, they laughed.

The next day, Curtis brought Edward his breakfast.

"Really? In bed!?" Edward said excitedly. Curtis laughed.

"I forget sometimes your not the prince. Please allow me, Edward." Curtis said as he tasted the food.

"Why the search?"

"I knew it. You shouldn't eat this. It's poisonous."

"So he is out to kill the prince. Its good your here with me, Curtis. If I ate that, I would've end up dead. How did you know it was poisonous anyway?"

"Shortly after I served under the prince, I heard of his uncle's selfishness. I was trained to tell weather something is poisonous or not." Curtis said. The serviceman was outside the room.

"Drat. Curtis found out. Even if he wasn't there, I've would've stopped the imposter from eating it anyway. Those are my orders. Harm but don't kill. My king wants him dead, but not yet."

Later that afternoon, Edward sat on the balcony reading a book. The serviceman pulled back an arrow and aimed for Ed's arm.

"Harm but don't kill." Then he let the arrow fly.

"Your highness, look out!" Curtis cried pushing Edward out of the arrow's way. But he ended up wounded.

"Curtis. You saved me. Twice."

"Just doing my job, Edward."

"You've failed twice?"

"I'm sorry, your highness! Please forgive me!" The serviceman begged. The uncle sighed.

"If you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself. Forget what I said. I'll just kill him when Curtis isn't around."

"How are you enjoying your stay here, Prince Eddie?" Mustang said.

"I feel safe here. It's a nice country. But I wish I was back in my own country." Eddie said.

"I'm sure you'll go home soon." Alphonse said.

Edward was alone in Eddie's bedroom. The uncle came in.

"Ah! There you are, my dear Nephew. I've been looking for you."

"Oh, Uncle Philip." Edward said.

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Philip said. Before Ed could object, the uncle lead him away. He lead him to a garden in the castle.

"This was your father's favorite place. He loved coming here everyday."

"Really? I've never knew that."

"I thought I should tell you. Tomorrow is your day to be king."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is there something wrong, Eddie?"

"No, Sir. I just forgotten. I guess its because I've been so excited I haven't thought about it.

What must I do when I'm king?"

"What a king should do is: Watch over his kingdom, and do what he can for others."

"I guess your right, Uncle." Philip smirked.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all be over soon." He said holding a dagger behind himself.

"Your nervous. Come closer and I'll give you comfort." Ed didn't fell like it was a good idea, but he didn't want to look suspicious. He did as Philip told him. Philip gave him a hug {But he was pretending}. He drew the dagger up and stabbed Edward. But Ed moved out of the way in time, only leaving his arm injured. Curtis came in. He was with some of the palace guards.

"Curtis, thank goodness you came in time." Philip said, "This young man tried to kill me. Lucky for me, I used his weapon against him."

"What?" Ed said surprised.

"I don't believe you." Curtis said.

"Of course you don't, Curtis. How dare you betray your prince!" The guards looked at Curtis.

"Curtis and this peasant were working together. They kidnapped the prince and killed him so this imposter could be king and take over the kingdom. If you want prof, here it is. This is an imposter. The prince's eyes are green, this peasant has orange. I found the prince's ring on him."

The guards looked puzzled when they looked Ed over.

"You are right, Prince Philip. What do you want us to do with him?"

"Take Curtis and the Peasant to the dungeon. They will become my slaves."

"As you wish."

"From tomorrow on, you will call me 'King Philip'."

"As you wish."

At Central, Mustang, Alphonse, and Eddie were ready to head out.

"Are you ready, Prince Eddie?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, let us return." Eddie said.

"Hehe. Did you really think you could fool me, Curtis?" Philip said. Curtis said nothing, "Maybe if you and Eddie didn't go on that little adventure, you might not be like this. You would've just accept me as your king."

"King?! Your no king, just a selfish prince who was jealous of his own brother. Are you really that envious?" Curtis said.

"Wouldn't you be? If you were next in line to be king, and your brother had a son. Wouldn't you even fell a little envious,Curtis?"

"If it was me. I'd would have no choice, all I could do is be patient until that time when I can be king."

"Your wasting your time on the prince. If my brother wasn't alive for the last 14 years, I've would have killed the prince a lone time ago. But even if Eddie returns to this country, I will kill him." Phillip said. Curtis laughed.

"Hate to tell you this, but the Prince is not alone. He is safe with one of the men at Central headquarters. He's a State Alchemist." Philip chuckled.

"Not a problem. I have fought with State Alchemists before. I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have to leave for the ceremony. Meanwhile you can just sit here and kiss any luck you have good-bye. Don't worry, if you behave yourself I'll let you and the shrimp live." Philip said. Edward glared.

"DON"T CALL ME A SHRIMP! ONCE I GET OTTA HERE, I"LL KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"Yes, good luck with that." Philip said leaving Edward shouting.

"It's no use, Prince Eddie." Mustang said, "We can't get through this storm."

"But there must be a way!" Eddie said feeling a little impatient.

"I'm sorry. But until the storm list up, we can't push the ship. If we do, we might not be able to stop if something goes wrong." Eddie was angry but calmed down a little.

"You've done all you can, I know. But I still wish we could reach the port."

"I understand. If it was my country, I would probably be in your shoes." Mustang said.

Prince Eddie turned away.

"We're probably no were near my country." He said to himself. Alphonse seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I wish I could help him more. But like the coronal said, if we make the ship go faster there's no telling what might happen. I wish I could use alchemy to stop this storm or something." he said to himself. But the storm soon stopped. Eddie smiled. He saw Goldvala in the distance. They weren't too far away now.

"I'll give you one last chance, Curtis." Philip said, "Will you give up on the prince and serve me?"

"I'd rather die then serve you." Curtis said. Philip nodded.

"Very well, then I'll leave you to die." He said as he started walking away.

"Wait. How did you know about our plan?" Curtis said. Philip chuckled. Then the serviceman walked out of the darkness.

"I told him." He said evilly.

"What?! Your the one I told when we arrived!" The serviceman and Philip walked away.

"Guess the Prince had more then one rival." Edward said.

Prince Eddie and the others arrived in the palace and hid in the crowd. The opening ceremony began. They expected to see Edward, but found Prince Eddie's uncle instead.

"Wait a sec. Where is Edward?" Prince Eddie asked out loud to the others. Eddie's uncle walked in.

"Good after-noon, Everyone. I'm sorry to say that my nephew passed away. I found out that Curtis and an imposter tried to take over the kingdom by killing him. Luckily, I now hold them captive in the dungeon where they could do no harm." Prince Philip said. Some of the people gasped with shock. Others, who knew about the Prince's plan, were half worried. One of the servicemen spotted Eddie.

"Prince Eddie, thank goodness your here. One of you must find Edward, and stop Prince Philip from claiming the throne."

"I'll go look for my brother. Eddie, do you know the way to the dungeon?" Alphonse said. Eddie nodded and smirked at the same time.

"Course I do. After all, it is my castle, isn't it? But Alphonse, are you sure about it?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. But you must stay and claim the throne before your uncle does. Who knows how much time we have left?"

"I understand. Outside the throne room is a hall to your right. You go down the hall until you reach a door that looks creepy. You go through that door and down a pair of stares. That will take you to the dungeon. Think you can fallow that?" Eddie explained. Alphonse nodded.

"Yes. Thanks, Eddie." He ran off to the dungeon. Eddie's uncle continued.

"So now the throne belongs to me. Now, please bring in the crown."

"It's almost time, Prince Eddie." Mustang said.

"Yes. Soon I will take my rightful place as king."

Alphonse found Curtis and Edward. Edward nearly cried with delight.

"Alphonse! Thank goodness your here! Tell me, how was the Prince? Was he spoiled and treated you like a nobody?"

"Edward!" Curtis yelled in protest.

"Actually, no. He was a nice guy. But we can't talk about it right now, we've gotta get back to Eddie." Alphonse said as he unchained them.

Just before Philip was crowned king, Eddie stood up.

"Stop! My uncle lied to you all!" The room was filled with gasps. Some of them sighed while sweating. Philip looked shocked and confused.

"It must be a trick. There's no way Eddie could return. It must be the imposter. Guards!"

"I'm no imposter. I'm Prince Eddie. My Uncle wanted the throne for himself, so he wanted to kill me. He was always jealous of my father. The only way I could be safe was to hide in another country, while someone took my place." Eddie said.

"N-no, y-your not my nephew. It is a t-trick." Philip Stammered.

"No ,it's not." Came a voice. It was Curtis. Everyone gasped when they saw Edward.

"He looks a lot like the Prince." Some whispered. Eddie stepped over to Edward.

"This young man was me. We look alike, but our personalities and eyes are not. This man has orange while I have green." Everyone started understanding. Eddie started walking to his uncle. Philip started backing away.

"Guards, cease this man at once." Philip struggled while the guards took him away.

Prince Eddie bowed for them to crown him.

"I hereby crown you King Eddie of Goldvala." One of the servicemen said. Everyone bowed, but Edward didn't. Alphonse nudged him.

"Brother, bow to him with respect." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

"Thanks again for your help." Eddie said to Edward, Mustang, and Alphonse later that evening.

"It was an honor." Alphonse said.

"Edward, I'm sorry about dropping this on you. I didn't mean to give you harm."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I wasn't killed." Edward shrugged.

"Your welcome anytime in Goldvala. Have a safe journey home." Eddie said waving good-bye.

"Well, looks like your back to work, Ed." Mustang smirked.

"U-uh. Remember? I'm still on vacation." Edward said shaking his finger.

"But that was last week!"

"Yeah, but this was an emergency mission. I didn't have any days off because I had to be a snobby prince."

"But you had the life of luxury for a week!" Mustang said.

"Hmm, you could be right about that." Edward said. Mustang gave up and walked away.

"Brother, that's not fair, you know." Alphonse said.

"I kinda liked that life. Hey, what about treating me like a prince?" Alphonse punched him in the head.

"No, you don't! We have to get our bodies back!"

"I was just kidding, Al." Edward said sweating under Alphonse's glare.

Fin.


End file.
